A communication network provides communication paths that allow various nodes which may couple to the network to communicate with one another. Currently, digital data network paths that include wireless, radio frequency (RF) broadcast communication links are typically limited to operating at data rates of less than 10 megabits per second (Mbps). Networks that support higher data rates typically require nodes to reside at stationary locations so that fiber optic cables, coaxial cables, or other physical high bandwidth transmission media "landlines" may be used for the communication paths. The requirement of landlines is a serious network problem. The infrastructure cost of routing the landlines makes a high bandwidth digital network having generally ubiquitous coverage impractical. Moreover, even if ubiquitous coverage were obtained, the landlines requirement would limit coverage to stationary nodes and prevent mobile nodes from participating in the network.
An RF communication network might possibly supplement a landline network. However, conventional RF communication networks, such as cellular audio communication networks and others, cannot come close to handling high bandwidth data rates. Such conventional RF communication networks operate in lower frequency ranges, such as the L band or below, with relatively narrow frequency bands that are not capable of supporting high data rates. In theory, an RF communication network might possibly operate at a higher frequency range, such as above the L band, and support relatively wideband data rates. But, operation at high frequencies poses other problems.
For example, communications at frequencies above the L band suffer from nearly line-of-sight communication paths. Obstructions, such as hills, buildings, foliage, rain, atmosphere, and other factors can severely deteriorate communication quality. Consequently, widespread and reliable communications within any given area do not naturally occur when operating at such high frequencies.
Another problem with conventional wireless communication networks is their inflexibility. Typically, a wireless network is designed to operate its communication links at only a given symbol rate. This inflexibility limits the network's ability to adjust data rates to track communication link quality, and it consequently limits the likelihood of successfully achieving some level, although perhaps reduced, of communication within a given area of coverage. In addition, this inflexibility limits the network's subscriber's opportunities to pay for communication services in proportion to their demand for such services.
One known technique for increasing the likelihood of successfully communicating within a given area of coverage is a technique known as "flood routing." With flood routing, every network node that hears a message simply repeats the message. A given message is repeated any number of times from any number of different sources. Thus, the likelihood that the given message will be successfully received by an intended recipient is very high. On the other hand, flood routing is an inefficient technique for delivering a large volume of messages. Accordingly, this technique is impractical for a high bandwidth communication network because allocated spectrum would be unnecessarily wasted repeating redundant messages.